


One shot ~ The Blacklist (ON HOLD)

by Phoenix_Blackwell



Series: Blacklist One shots  (ON HOLD) [1]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Babies, Drama, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Foreplay, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multi, One Night Stands, One Shot Collection, Pregnancy, Requests, Romance, Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Blackwell/pseuds/Phoenix_Blackwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots.</p><p>You request it and I'll write it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One shot ~ The Blacklist (ON HOLD)

Hi guys,

Well as the you know already you can request any one shot you want and I'll do my best to write it quickly.

 

The characters I do are :  
\- Reddington  
\- Liz  
\- Tom  
\- Luli  
\- Dembe  
\- OC  
\- Reader  
\- Amar  
\- Samar  
\- Ressler

 

If you would like a one shot then please message me either on this or on my profile and please provide the following :

\- Characters shipping (For example Redding x Reader)  
\- Location (Where is it taking place)  
\- What's their current relations (Are they friends, lovers ect)  
\- What you want to happen in the chapter (Could be a simple idea or a number of ideas)  
\- And lastly how detailed do you want it (If want sex or foreplay, then how much detail you want me to go into)

**Author's Note:**

> This series is on hold for the time being. I may or may not continue in the future.


End file.
